The Wedding Part Two
by JoTracy123
Summary: As the day of the wedding arrives how are both Virgil and Jo going to cope leading up to it? Now complete x
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wedding**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The next few days couldn't come quickly enough for Virgil, who was in a hotel room with John. Unbeknownst to Virgil, Jo and the others were on their way over to the hotel for a pre wedding dinner that Jeff and Lady Penelope had worked out between them. Only Virgil doesn't know anything about it.

"God John I can't believe this is it, what if something goes wrong? What if Jo doesn't turn up because of what we have been through together?" It was obvious that the pre wedding jitters had turned up in full.

"Woah Virg calm right down will you! Off course Jo is going to marry you and she is going to turn up. That girl loves you, if she didn't love you then she wouldn't be marrying you in a few short hours from now. You are both going to be fine. Dad will have people on the doors at all times to make sure that nothing happens. I still can't believe that you are first to get married. Years ago I thought that Alan and TinTin would be." said John with a smile.

"Well John there is nothing like a good wedding to bring those two together."

"I know but don't tell them that."

"John what are you up to? You know that we are having a small wedding then Dad is meant to be doing a blessing on the island." There was something stirring, Virgil could just feel it.

"Virg tell you what why don't we head down to the restaurant for some dinner?"Said John as he grabbed hold of his brother and began to drag him out of the room. .

"John I will repeat my question brother of mine, what are you up too?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough Virg. I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't make sure that you had something to eat before you come out drinking with me tonight." said John as both brothers made their way into the restaurant.

The rest of the family were sitting in the restaurant waiting on John and Virgil.

"I so can't wait to see Virgil's face when he sees us sitting here waiting." said Scott with a smile.

"Dad are Jo, Lady Penelope and Robyn joining us tonight? I know that Virgil isn't meant to see Jo tonight." Alan queried.

"Yeah Alan they are meeting us here for this dinner. Once the dinner is over Penny is taking Jo and Robyn back to her place for tonight. Grandma and TinTin will be joining them later."

"Which leaves us to party plus get Virg drunk and that isn't going to be hard, he's kind of a lightweight." said Gordon

"Not on my watch you don't, I will be going with you all tonight. Your brother needs a clear head for tomorrow afternoon to marry Jo. He still hasn't made a start on writing his wedding vows which I am sure that you boys can give a hand with." Jeff had a bad feeling about this night out the boys were determined to take Virgil on.

Virgil and John finally arrived at the restaurant, with John making sure that Virgil didn't see the family until the last minute.

"Ah Johnny." Virgil's face was the picture of shock.

"I know its great isn't it?" said John as they both walked over to join the family's table.

"Surprise son! Yes your brother and Penny planned this over agi month now. They both managed to talk me into closing the family business for a couple of days. If I was honest Virgil we didn't want to miss your big day." Jeff said as he embraced his son.

"You sure had me fooled, does Jo know anything about this?" Virgil asked as he hugged his father.

"Yeah sorry about that Virg, she and Penny are on their way with Robyn now." John confessed, glad at finally being able to be honest.

"Guys you know that I can't see Jo before the wedding." said Virgil in a near panic.

"Virg relax will you. Penny is taking Jo back to hers after this dinner. Don't worry so much everything is in hand." John was trying his best at keeping Virgil calm but he really wasn't having much luck.

"John and Scott can I talk to you two alone a sec? I kinda want to ask you both something."

"You know Virg anything you want to ask these two you can say in front of us." Said Gordon with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Fine, John I know that you are my best man. I was just wondering if you would be willing to share your best man duties with Scott."

"Oh no that will mean longer speeches." said Alan although he was only teasing. In all honesty he'd been surprised that Virgil hadn't said this in the first place, but then again he didn't know that Scott would be here.

"That's no problem Virg; I will be delighted to share my duties with Scott. Now we can plan a good night out that you that I guarantee will not forget."

"Boy am I glad that Dad is coming along to help keep you four under control." Just as Virgil said this Lady Penelope and Parker walked in with both Robyn and Jo.

"Hey Virg sorry I knew about this but I wasn't allowed to let on what was going on." said Jo as she pulled Virgil in for a kiss. Now that everyone had arrived dinner had been ordered.

"Say where is Grandma? I thought that she would want to be here at least." Asked Alan.

"She did want to come but she wanted to finish off working on the wedding cake plus she wanted to help out with the food for tonight." Jeff sometimes couldn't believe his mother. Here she was at the point in her life when she should have been relaxing and getting taken care of but no. That woman simply didn't know how to stop.

"Look everyone I need some air just give me five minutes and I will be back." said Virgil. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Don't worry I will go after Virg." Scott said as he left after Virgil.

As Virgil is leaning on the balcony railing, Scott appeared next to him. What was going through his little brothers head.

"Are you ok with all of this Virg? We thought that you would be happy to see us all here you know." He had a feeling what was bothering Virgil.

"Sorry Scott I just can't get my head around that in a day I will be marrying Jo. We should have been married a long time ago if all this hadn't happened to us." And there it was. Virgil was a born worrier. There was very little he didn't worry about.

"You have got to calm yourself down Virg, you are going to be fine and so is Jo. The things that you both went through have made you two stronger. I can see that and so can the others." Scott knew that there was more, there had to be.

"Scott do you think that you and John can share best man duties with Alan and Gordon. Ok I know that I am putting my life on the line when asking you this?"

"I think we could, I take it you didn't want to leave Alan or Gordon out then?" He hadn't seen this coming.

"I just saw their faces after I asked you and I feel awful about it now. I kinda wish that Mom was here to see this happening to me. She knew Jo too Scott." And there was the root of the problem.

"Is that what has been bugging you Virg, I am sure that wherever Mom is she is watching over you to make sure that you and Jo have a good day." There really wasn't anything that they could do about this, their mother not being there had always, and would always, be an issue for all of them.

"Yeah I am just glad to be there for Jo this time around. Hopefully I will be there when Jo has this next baby. I don't intend to miss it."

"Hold up Virg you didn't tell me that Jo expecting again." Scott couldn't help but be surprised.

"If I am really honest Scott we didn't want to tell anyone until Jo had her 12 week scan to make sure that everything is alright." Realising that this was not the time Scott regrettably skipped over the pregnancy.

"Are you and Jo making up your own wedding vows?"

"Yeah we are I seem to be having some trouble coming up with the right words. They are sitting in my brain they just don't want to come out for some reason."

"Have you got anything wrote down at all?" asked Scott.

"I have about five words wrote that is all I can come up with. I need to have them wrote by tomorrow afternoon too." Wth the rate that he was panicking Scott wondered how he managed five words.

"What have you wrote so far? Maybe I can give you a hand Virgil; you still have time left to come up with something. You can do it Virg just say what is in your heart."

"I guess you are right Scott."

"Why don't we go back into see the others? You need some alone time with Jo before we part ways for the night." said Scott as they both made their way back to the restaurant.

"Virgil are you ok?" asked John

"Yeah I am now thanks to Scott here. Sorry about that everyone I just had...needed a moment."

"Daddy can I have a cuddle?" Robyn said as she practically climbed onto her fathers knee.

"You know you can Angel." said Virgil as he picked his daughter up into his arms.

"Son I have been thinking if both Scott and John can manage taking you and your brothers out for the night. I don't mind keeping Robyn? That's if it's ok with you two. I can bring Robyn back over to Penny's first thing in the morning. Robyn will be safe with me."

"You really want to do this Jeff?" asked Jo with a smile.

"Yes I do Jo; I need to spend more time with Robyn. You know being a Grandparent isn't all that bad after all."

"There we go we have a sign that Dad is getting old." said Gordon with a grin.

"Dad do you want me to slap fish face for you?" Asked John who is sitting next to his younger brother.

"No John just wait till later. I am sure you will get him back even if it's Virgil's night." Jeff smiled.

"Ok then Dad I'll wait."

As the night went on Virgil's worrying ebbed away and was replaced by a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, total happiness. Dinner ended and Virgil took the opportunity to sneak a moment together.

"So do you think it's a good idea for your Dad to take Robyn? If I am honest I don't want to leave her just yet." With everything that had happened it was a wonder that either of them ever left Robyn's side.

"Well if Dad takes her then that leaves you to have a free night with Penny and the other ladies who are going to be there to support you."

"I guess you are right. I can't get over that in just a few hours from now we will be married. With everything that has happened I never thought that we would get here." said Jo who is nearly in tears of happiness.

"Hey come here." said Virgil as he pulled Jo into a tight hug. Just as Virgil and Jo were about to kiss Gordon took this as his cue to intervene..

"Hey guys make it a quick one will you, you have lots of time for that tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Wedding Part 2**_

_**Chapter 2: The Lads Night Out**_

Jo went back to Lady Penelope's and Jeff took Robyn back to the apartment, that left the boys free to enjoy the night. Knowing that its going to be Virgil's last night of freedom the guys were keen on getting Virgil out of the hotel and enjoying his night.

"Ok guys where are we going?" asked Gordon with a smile because he couldn't wait to get, what he was hoping would be, the best night ever started.

"Oh maybe a pub crawl and then onto a night club nothing to serious. We need to be back here by two am at the latest." said Scott, an echo of warning in his voice.

"Scott you are no fun! This is Virgil's night that we are messing with here." said Alan in protest.

"Sorry guys but i am agreeing with Scott here, we need to make sure that nothing happens to Virgil tonight while he is out with us." John said, backing up his oldest brother.

"Alan, Gordon they are right you know with my luck something will happen when i really don't want it to or we could just stay here and have a relaxing night enjoying each others company. After all its not often that all of us are all together." Virgil tried to talk some sense into his younger brothers.

"You know Alan we could just go off on our own and leave all three OAPs to it!" said Gordon with a grin.

"Not going to happen guys plus Dad would kill me if you two go off on your own, Gordon the OAPs is not funny." said Scott.

"Ah I might just go back to the hotel and have a nice relaxing night with all my brothers."

"I don't think so Virg not on our watch you don't. We want to make sure that you have a good night like it or not!" said John as he clapped Virgil on the back.

"We don't need to come back to the hotel until Virgil can't stand by himself." Alan snickered.

"Hey I am not that bad, unlike Johnny here I can at least hold my drink." Virgil protested.

"You want to bet on that one Bro?" asked Gordon, slinging an arm around Virgil's shoulders.

"No I don't think so Gordon. We all know not to bet against you because we all know what you are like."

"Yeah because you know that I would win." said Gordon.

"Guys I really want a nice night in with my brothers. You all know that I am not a big drinker." said Virgil in the hope that they would listen to you.

"Not going to happen Virg and you know it after tonight you are going to be a married man. You need to let your hair down even if its for a couple of hours." Scott explained.

"I know Scott if I am honest I am not really in the mood, there is still so much to do for tomorrow afternoon."

"And you will get there with the help of us. We are not going to let you do everything on your own here. You know this." Scott gave Virgil a reassuring smile.

"Ok everyone before we go any where I want to ask you all a question plus I have some great news for Alan and Gordon." He had been meaning to ask for a while now but just hadn't gotten round to it.

"What do you want to ask us Virg?"

"Just out of interest what would you all be doing if Dad hadn't set up the family business?"

"Well like I told you before Virg I think I would be ranking up in the air force maybe I could have had a family who knows." Scott's voice was laden with confusion.

"I would be in college maybe skipping classes because I didn't like it." said Alan who was being honest with his brothers. It was no secret that Alan had never liked school.

"What about you John and Gordon?"

"Oh I don't know maybe moving up in the ranking like Scott and pulling lots of girls every night. Who knows what I would get up too if the family business hadn't have taken off." It's not something that Gordon had ever really considered.

"I don't where I would be to be honest maybe helping with research on the stars or something. I know that I would still be in NASA." Johnny explained with a small smile. A part of him missed NASA, he got to spend a lot of time with the stars but sometimes it just wasn't the same.

"Oh like Gordon can pull girls" teased Alan. "You know guys we could go out for a couple of hours and let Gordon prove to us that he can do that, pull girls."

"Hey this is meant to be my night out guys. If I am honest I'd rather stay then go out knowing our luck we will get arrested since we have Gordon with us. I wouldn't want to risk pissing off Dad not like last time." Virgil said, joining in on the teasing.

"Hey!"

"Are you really sure about this Virg, its your last night of freedom after all?" asked John, not wanting to push Virgil into something he wasn't ready for.

"Yeah John it is."

"Look Virg why don't we all go out for a couple of hours. If you don't think that you are enjoying yourself then we will come back and stay here the rest of the night. Virgil we want to celebrate your very last night as a single man. I promise that I will not let Gordon or Alan do anything to you unless I give them the go ahead you will be fine." One part of Scott wanted to let Virgil head back on to the hotel whilst another part of him wanted to see his younger brother enjoy himself.

"Ok everyone we go out for a couple. If Alan or Gordon get arrested then we are not with them." said Virgil as he smiled over at his younger brothers.

"Just as well we have Scott here to keep us on our toes, right Scott?"

An hour later the boys landed in a pub for a quick drink before heading onto somewhere else. Knowing Virgil's luck his brothers will lose track of time which means that they will arrive back at the hotel in the early hours of the morning.

"Ok Gordy now is your chance to prove to us how good you are at pulling girls." said Alan, he could tell that this would be fun.

"Are you kidding this place is packed!" Gordon was starting to regret his earlier words.

"Nope and you should have kept that mouth of yours shut in the hotel room." There was no way Alan was letting this go now.

"Gordon you are not getting out of this." said Virgil with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok then I will buy the first round, what does everyone want?"

"Just make them all beers Gordon. We can have a couple here before we move onto a night club." said Scott.

"Guys I may not be old enough to get in, what am I meant to do?" asked Alan in a panic.

"Relax Al I have you sorted for that." said Gordon as he took the fake ID card and handed it to his younger brother.

"Gordy how did you get this?"

"Oh never mind fellas what Dad doesn't know wont hurt him." John said, surprising them all.

"Oh if Dad ever found out how you got that..." said Alan, his eyes gazing over the ID.

"Al just be thankful you got that, it took me nearly a month to get this for you. I didn't want to see you left out while we enjoyed ourselves."

"Gordy you go over to the bar and get the drinks since we are waiting here." said Scott as he led Gordon over but stayed in case he needed a hand with anything.

"Hey how are you tonight? Could I get five beers and maybe a lovely smile to go with it?" what Gordon didn't expect was for the bar maid to look at him and reply back.

"Can I see some ID sir please?"

"What do you mean ID? Do I not look like my age or something?"

"Its Ok Gordon go and join the others while I get these." said Scott who is trying not to laugh at Gordon's reaction.

"I don't believe I got asked for ID there, how insulting is that!?"

"It could only happen to you Gordon aw well at least you gave it a try." said John as he patted Gordon on the head.

"This isn't funny." Gordon shrugged away from John's hand with a scowl.

"Relax Gordon at least Scott was there to back you up." said Virgil with a smile.

Once Scott had got all the drinks everyone decided to stay where they are to enjoy the evening together. After all it had been ages since all five brothers were together to enjoy themselves.

"You Ok Virg?" asked Alan.

"Yeah I just can't wait till tomorrow to marry Jo. I didn't think that we would get here to be honest now that it is. It feels like Christmas has come early for me."

"Virg have you not told Alan and Gordon the other good news?" Scott asked as he remembered Virgil's earlier words.

"Oh yeah sorry John, Gordon, Alan after having a good talk with Scott and John I have decided to make you two my best men too. Plus I don't know if you two know this but you are going to be uncles again. Jo is eight weeks pregnant with our 2nd child." Judging from their surprised faces they clearly didn't know.

"Wow I didn't think things would go so fast between you and Jo."

"I know Alan but things are looking up for us. Alan you will love Jo once you get to know her better I swear. She is amazing." said Virgil. He knew that Alan was still having trouble adjusting to Jo's presence but he could tell that his youngest brother was trying.

"Well if I can give Robyn a chance then I can give Jo a chance too." Alan still had his doubts, mainly because their relationship had moved so fast, but at least he could try.

"Thanks Alan for that."

"Anyway Scott are we moving on to cocktrails or what?" Gordon said, he was hoping the beer had atmade Scott more agreeable.

"I don't think so Gordy, we are trying to keep this night nice and simple for Virgil." said Scott.

Now that the night was getting into the swing of things, Scott had asked the pub owner if he and his brothers could have a table in a corner.

"Ok I will go and get the next round of drinks. What does everyone want this time?" Asked John as he stood up.

"A whisky with coke would do me John thanks."

"Are you trying to kill yourself Scott, I could understand if it was Virgil here."

"Hey!"

"Anyway someone needs a clear head to get you four back to the hotel Virg. I think there is something you need to know about our dearest older brother here." John could feel Scott's blush creeping up.

"What about Scott?"

"Well you know when you and Scott parted ways the next morning after you went to that high school reunion thing?"

"Yes?"

"He was on his way back to the airport when he called Penny to get her to do a check on Jo. Only he didn't know that Jo was related to Lady Penelope." explained John, forgetting that Alan and Gordon didn't know the whole story.

"I swear Virg I didn't know and I wanted to protect you. You know this." Scott protested.

"Just out of interest how is Jo related to Lady Penelope?" asked Alan.

"Isn't she her sister Virg?"

"No but I might as well tell you all now, a few weeks ago Jo had found out who her real family were. Jo found out that Penny was her real Mom. When Jo had found out she was shocked about it but I managed to get her to talk to Penny. Since then they have been talking like nothing has happened."

"You know the most scary thing about that Virg? Penelope will be your mother in law." laughed Gordon.

"Don't remind me Gords, I thought at one point Penny was going to tell me to go to Parker when I asked her about marrying Jo." Virgil shuddered at the thought.

"I would have loved to see that" said John who made his way over to get another round of drinks for him and his brothers.

"John?"

"Yeah Scott."

"Make this the last round we need to get something to eat before heading back to the hotel." Scott was determind that they would not all have hangovers in the morning.

"Ok Scott its not as if we can trust Gordon or Alan to buy the drinks now." John sent the pair a knowing look, quite how he had figured out that they had something planned was beyond them.

"I am not trying that one again look what happened to me when we first arrived here." Gordon was still sore about being asked for ID.

"Aww Gordy you are younger then you look. You could so pass off as my twin." said Alan with a smile.

"That would be a nightmare, in fact even though you two were a year apart made things so much worse for us." Said John as he handed out the last of the drinks to his brothers.

Two hours later the boys were still drinking until Scott checked the time only for it to be past midnight and Virgil look as if he is going to fall a sleep at the table. So Scott decided that he had to wrap things up before Gordon or Alan came up with any awful ideas to finish this nice relaxing night off.

"Ok guys I think its about time that we wrap things up here and get back to the hotel. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow plus Virg looks as if he needs his rest now."

"Do we have too? I was starting to enjoy myself." said Gordon with a slight slur to his words.

"Sorry Gordy but Scott is right we need to get Virg back to the hotel goodness knows how much he has had to drink and if he was to throw up then I would rather he did it in the hotel room not here."

"We are just lucky that the hotel is only a few streets from here so we don't need a car." said Alan who by the help of John is trying to hold Virgil up while Scott and Gordon followed them over to the hotel.

Once everyone got into the hotel they all headed to bed for a good nights sleep. Knowing Virgil's luck he was going to wake up with a hangover the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding Part Two**

**Chapter 3: Ladies Night**

While all the boys were having their night out, Lady Penelope had organised a night in with TinTin, Grandma Ruth and Jo's best friend Lisa. Jo was convinced that Lisa wasn't coming since she was supposed to be working but a little word in the right ear has gotten Lisa the night Jo is upstairs getting ready Lisa arrived that the door.

"Hey Penny is Jo still upstairs? "Asked Lisa with a smile as she wandered into the room.

"Yeah she is up getting ready now and still has no clue that you are here. Why don't you come in and meet everybody else?" Lady Penelope waved her through to the next room.

As Lisa walked into the sitting room with Lady Penelope, Tin-Tin iwa busy setting up the make-up kit and the nail kit. Grandma was busy helping with the wedding cake plus the food for tonight. She managed to pop in to say hello to Lisa before darting back to her work. Just as everyone was getting seated Jo came walking down the stairs only to be met by Lisa.

"Hey Jo are you ok?" Asked Lisa as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Lisa I thought that you were working tonight." Penny couldn't help but smile to herself as she spotted the obvious joy on Jo's face, before heading to put Lisa's jacket in the other room.

"I was but Penny invited me to your lovely party tonight. You know that I can't say no to a party. Anyway I still can't believe that you are getting married tomorrow afternoon." Lisa smiled as she admired the engagement ring.

"Yeah well I just found out that Penny is my real mom." Jo said, there was no point beating round the bush.

"When did you find this my dear?" Asked Grandma Ruth as she came back into the room.

"About a couple of weeks ago. By the way Lisa this is Tin-Tin and this is Virgil's Grandmother Ruth."

"Hey it's so lovely to meet you both." said Lisa as she shook hands with Ruth and Tin-Tin. "Are you and Penny still talking after finding that out?"

"If I am honest it did shock me but Virgil managed to get me talking to Penny. The good thing is that we are talking as if nothing has happened. With everything going on I'm not sure I'm ready to handle this." Jo knew that Lisa would understand her feelings.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? I know that I would be." said Tin-Tin, attempting to change the subject.

"To be honest I am a bit, just scared that something is going to go wrong but the other part of me can't wait to marry Virgil. We have known each other since high school and I didn't think that he would want to be a father to Robyn. He is a wonderful Dad."

"Jo you and Virgil are going to be fine tomorrow. Jeff will have people on the door to make sure your day goes to plan for you both. After everything you've been through we're not going to let anything happen to your special day." Ruth was determined that her grandsons day would go off without a hitch.

"Where is my little angel Robyn then?" Asked Lisa.

"Oh Jeff has Robyn for the night, he is going to bring her back to us in the morning. This way she gets a good night's sleep and I don't have to go and check on her."

"Oh I feel for Mr Tracy putting Robyn to bed. We all know that she is a little excited about tomorrow. Jo I hate to tell you this but before everyone left the restaurant I am sure that I saw Gordon bye Robyn a hot chocolate before Mr Tracy took her home with him." Tin-Tin admitted.

"Oh I really hope that Robyn goes to bed for Jeff tonight otherwise Virgil is going to be left with one less brother and best man tomorrow." Jo knew what hot chocolate did to her daughter.

"Just out of interest my dear do we know who is giving you away?" Asked Ruth, she had her suspicions of course.

"Yeah I asked Parker a few days ago. He said that he would be happy to do it. There is something that you and Tin-Tin should know Grandma, these two already know so you two can close your ears if you want."

"What is it?" asked Tin-Tin.

"Well I am at least eight weeks pregnant with twins. We didn't want to tell anyone until my 12 week scan Lisa here is going to be my midwife."

"Wow two more Great Grandchildren to spoil, when are you due?" Jo breathed a sigh of relief, Virgil had told her that she would be fine with it but she also knew how tough a woman Ruth was.

"We think at the end of the summer near Virgil's birthday, isn't that right Lisa?"

"That's if you don't go early, most twins tend to come early so we will prepare you and Virgil when the time comes."

"Cool would I be able to help out? I am heading off to college after my exams to become a midwife at the end of this summer so it would be great to see it firsthand." It hadn't been a hard decision to make for Tin-Tin.

"I am sure that we can work something out. It would be handy for you to learn something from me in case Jo does go into early labour and I'm not there." Lisa had wondered about this.

"That would be great." Tin-Tin smiled as everyone took another seat. This was going to be one hell of a night. "OK everyone, who is coming over to get nails painted?"

"I think that the bride to be should go first because after all it's her night. I will go into the kitchen and get Parker to bring in the food and drink. Once we get started I am sure that we will all have a good time." said Lady Penelope.

"So Jo are you coming over to me? You still have to tell me how Virgil asked you to marry him or better yet why don't you tell us all." Tin-Tin indicated for Jo to sit in the chair opposite her.

"OK Tin-Tin/" said Jo as she walked over and took a seat.

"Well are you going to tell us how Virgil asked you to marry him then?" Lisa urged, eager to hear the story.

"The day before he had planned on asking me to marry him he had been more or less avoiding me. While I was putting Robyn to bed Virgil comes up with Scott saying that he wanted some time with me and Scott had offered to put Robyn to bed for us. Anyway Virgil took me down to the beach for a lovely candle lit dinner. After dinner we set and waited on the sun coming up he got down on one knee to ask me to marry him. I didn't expect it to be honest. We talked about marriage when Virgil first found out about Robyn but I never thought he was serious."

"Oh Jo I could just picture that all that now, can't we girls?" Lisa sighed happily.

"Oh Jo my darling?" Penny's voice surprised Jo slightly.

"Yes Penny?"

"I have a confession to make and I don't think you are going to like it."

"Go on Penny." said Jo as she put her hands on her hips, a little bit awkward seeing as though he was sitting down.

"When Virgil was going to ask you to marry him he had told us a couple of hours before hand. So that night Jeff and I decided to follow you two down to the beach. I am so sorry Jo."

"I knew that there was someone following us its fine Penny don't worry about it. Anyway would it be ok if I gave Jeff a quick call to check up on Robyn?" She knew it was ridiculous to worry about her, after all having raised five sons Jeff was more than capable of looking after her.

"Ok don't be too long after all this is your night Jo and we want you to enjoy it."

"Thanks Penny I won't be too long." said Jo as she made her way into the hallway to call her future father in law.

"Hello Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hey Jeff, its Jo here I just want to check that Robyn is ok and find out if she is in bed yet?"

"Jo she is a little excited about tomorrow but never fear I will get her into bed."

"If you give her some hot milk and take her for a nice walk she should drop off for you with no problems. Can you please just watch her during the night case she tends to have nightmares when Virgil and I aren't about." It was hardly surprising given everything that had happened.

"Ok thanks Jo for the advice. If I am honest I haven't put anyone this small to bed since Alan and Gordon. So I kind of forgot a bit there, anyway how are things going with you ladies over there?" Jo could practically hear Jeff's smile through the phone.

"Things are going great Jeff but I can't wait until tomorrow to marry Virgil hopefully nothing will happen to get in the way. I want it to be perfect for us."

"And it will be Jo, I have people on the doors tomorrow to make sure that nothing happens. You don't have to worry about that."

"OK then Jeff I better go on here everyone will be wondering where I am."

"OK Jo we will both see you first thing in the morning good luck for tonight and don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"Bye then give Robyn a kiss and cuddle from the both of us."

"I will and take it easy see you in the morning." Jeff's words were more like an order.

Once Jo came off the phone she made her way back into the lounge to join everyone else by this time the food and drinks were out plus Grandma had a surprise for Jo.

"Jo we have a surprise for you if you just follow us into the kitchen." said Lady Penelope as she led the way.

"A glass of wine M'ladies?" Asked Parker who was standing at the kitchen door with a tray.

"You guys go ahead, I can't drink, not with the babies." Jo urged the other ladies to drink, not wanting them to feel bad about her not being allowed to.

When everyone had got a glass of wine, Grandma finally let Jo in on the surprise that she had been working on. Not only had she been working on the wedding cake and food but something else as well.

"Jo my dear Tin-Tin and I have been working on a little something for you. It took us hours to do but we know that it was worth it." said Grandma as she took the cover off the wedding dress hanging on the back of the kitchen door.

"Oh my how did you know my size?" Jo said, marvelling on the beautiful gown that was laid out before her.

"This is why we didn't do the wedding dress shopping Jo, Ruth here had all this planned out after Virgil had asked you to marry him." said Lady Penelope with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I still can't believe that this is tomorrow you know, it's just hard to get my head round it all."

"I wish you could have a glass of wine to calm your nerves." said Lady Penelope.

"You know I can't drink mother." Jo sighed a little. Honestly a little dutch courage wouldn't go amiss right now.

"We only want you to have a good time with us. Goodness knows what these boys are up too."

"You know I still find it strange that you are calling Penny mom." said Tin-Tin with a smile

"If I am really honest we are still trying to get our heads round anything but yes I am getting used to the idea of calling Penny my mom. She is my mother after all."

"I bet and if Gordon gets to know that you were a young mom then you aren't going to live it down." said Tin-Tin with a laugh.

"Jo did you tell Virgil that he could tell his brothers?" Penny realised that Tin-Tin was right. Gordon would have a field day with this.

"Yeah I did say something to him about it." said Jo with a teasing smile.

It was several hours later when Ruth felt her eyes drooping. With a barely stifled yawn she looked at the clock on the side, gasping slightly as she spotted the time.

"OK everyone why don't we all head to bed now? We have a busy day ahead of us and I am sure that Jo here needs some rest." said Ruth.

"That's if I sleep with all this excitement I will be lucky if I get any at all." By now Jo's nerves had been replaced with excitement.

"Jo if you like I could give you a little something to help you sleep." Offered Lisa.

"Oh no thanks Lisa but I will keep that in mind for later. Are you staying here tonight?" Jo hoped that her friend would be here in the morning, she was sure she would need someone to keep her sane.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else tonight Jo."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Wedding Part 2**_

_**Chapter 4: The big day is here part one**_

The next morning everyone was getting over the amazing night they had last night. Virgil had just woke up at five o clock in the morning. He wanted to work on his wedding vows but couldn't come up with the words. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

"Morning Virg I am amazed that you haven't got a hangover this morning." Said Scott as he made his way to the coffee.

"It's true that I had one big one at three o'clock this morning but since then I have had about five cups of really strong coffee and I feel fine now. I am working on my wedding vows Scott but I have wrote some words I want to put more in."

_**Jo through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd get here. I promise to love and protect you from this day forward.**_

"Wow Virgil these are looking good. When did you manage to come up with these between missions and such?"

"I really don't know Scott to be honest. I had planned on asking Jo to marry the week before Dad dropped IR on us." Virgil still couldn't believe that after all these years he had finally found Jo again.

"Yeah you did Virgil and if I remember rightly you weren't too happy when I picked you up the next day. I can tell now that you loved Jo even when you had to leave her you still held onto that love."

"I know Scott it's just hard to believe that today is here. I just want everything to go to plan for today."

"And today is going to be fine Virg, Do we know who is giving Jo away today?" Asked Scott as Gordon and John come walking out of the bedroom looking a bit worse to wear after last night.

"Hold that thought Scott while I hand these two strong coffees plus some pain killers for the headaches."

"Need coffee really need coffee!" said John as he put his head on the table, groaning heavily.

"Here you go guys, once you have drunk your coffees could one of you go and wake Alan up? I know the kid likes hotel beds but come on."

"I will go and do the honours of waking Alan up." said Gordon with a smile as he made his way to wake the youngest Tracy up out of his bed.

"Ok Virg what were we saying about who is giving Jo away?"

"Yeah sorry Parker is giving her away later. Her real Father couldn't be here but Parker has been like a Dad since Jo moved in with Penny. He is the closest thing that Jo has to a Dad."

"Did Jo ever find her real father?" asked John, taking a rather large gulp of coffee.

"No she never did but Penny found out and called him about Jo, he didn't want anything to do with her plus he was The Hood's son too. He helped his Father set up your shooting Virg, Jo's kidnapping and when Robyn went missing." Scott explained, it seemed strange that it had happened not that long ago.

"Who was he?" Asked John.

"Well he was our family doctor and Dad's best friend. The Hood asked him he was willing to die for Jo and he said yes. We heard a gun go off but we didn't know who it was, we had to leave quickly with Robyn. We didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of it all". Said Scott as he filled everyone in.

"Has anybody told Jo what has happened? I know that maybe it's an idea to keep this from her because I know that she will take it badly. I don't want her stressed out with this pregnancy either. She maybe expecting twins but I intend to keep a good eye on her." said Virgil.

"I bet you are who wants to bet that Jo will snap at Virg when he goes into doctor mode?"

Just as the boys are finishing breakfast Jeff arrived at the hotel room with Parker in toe.

"Hey boys how did everything go last night?" Jeff couldn't help being worried about his sons.

"Well we didn't get arrested if that's what you are hinting at Dad." said Gordon with a grin. Despite his hangover he couldn't help being in a good mood.

"Ok so where is the groom?" Asked Jeff, choosing to ignore the way that John winced as the door shut rather loudly.

"Oh Virgil is in the bathroom getting himself ready. To be honest Dad I think that Virgil is nervous as hell. He seems to think that something is going to go wrong today to stop him getting married to Jo." Scott had been trying all morning to get him to calm down.

"Ok boys why don't you all go and get ready. Let me talk to your brother on my own here. I know that something is wrong." said Jeff.

While the brothers went to get ready Jeff waited on Virgil coming out of the bathroom. He knows that his son will need soon reassuring that nothing is going to happen.

"Hey Dad is there anything wrong?" Asked Virgil who was trying not to sound nervous about today and hoping that Jeff didn't pick up on it.

"Your brothers were just telling me that you might be a little nervous about today is that true son?"

"It is in a way Dad; I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong to hold us back from getting married. I have about half my wedding vows to Jo wrote but I am still stuck."

"How far have you got son?" Jeff said as he ushered his son into a chair.

"Here take a look it's all that I can come up with for now. The rest of the words just don't want to come out but there is more to add to it."

"Well what about? _**I promise to honour, care and respect you as long as you have me, my wife, my soul mate all I am is yours."**_

"Thanks Dad that really helped me. I can't wait to marry Jo today. It took us six months to get here Dad and I can't believe that its today!"

"Everything is going to be fine Virgil. Looking back now I should have made Jo an agent with Penny. At the time I didn't know that she was related to her." Jeff still felt terrible about being the reason that Virgil had missed out on so much of his daughters life.

"I know that you would have Dad, was Robyn ok last night by the way? She seem a little excited when we left. Did you get her to bed ok?"

"She went to bed with no problems last night. Yes she was very excited but I did manage to get her into bed."

"When I first brought both Jo and Robyn over to the island. I wasn't so sure how you were going to react to Robyn. You seem to be doing really well with it you know." Virgil had been worried how his dad would react to being a grandfather but he was coping well.

"When you told me that Robyn was the double of you OK I didn't want to believe it. But when I met her I fell in love with Robyn."

While Jeff and Virgil were still talking the others arrive back from getting ready only Gordon isn't too happy about what he is wearing.

"Hey who picked out the suits? You know that I hate pink." said Gordon as he glared at his tie.

"Sorry Gord's Dad sent Penny out last minute and this is what she came back with, Ok Virgil we better go and get ready here. We only have a couple of hours left. Oh John I am sorry that I am going to do this to you but I am thinking of maybe sending Virgil and Jo up to five for a few days. I know that you are meant to be going on honeymoon son but I could do with you for IR."

"I bet that Penny has something planned for the two of them. We all know what she is like." said John in hoping that he wouldn't have to give up his bird. He couldn't stand the thought of what could be happening in his bird.

"OK everyone let's not panic just yet, we still have this wedding to get over and you two need go and get ready." said Scott as he pushed his Father and brother playfully out into the bedroom door.

Once Jeff and Virgil went into the bedroom to get changed Virgil went over to the window to look at the sunrise.

"Son are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yeah Dad I just wish that mom was here, she knew Jo too Dad and you were both a big part of her life."

"I am sure that your Mother would be glad to see you two getting married. She said to me one day that you would end up with Jo." Jeff remembered that conversation well.

"Did she?"

"Virgil you and Jo are a lot like your Mother and I, you know I was about your age when we learned that Scott was on the way. Your Mother and I weren't even married when we found out about Scott."

"Wow I bet that didn't go down to well with Grandma." said Virgil with a smile

"Oh she had a lot to say about that because of your Grandmother we were married within six months but it took me a while to ask your Mother to marry me. Anyway I want to get started on getting photos of you and your brothers outside the hotel for your wedding album." said Jeff as he pulled on his jacket.

"OK Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Wedding part 2**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Jo had finally given up on sleep, there was no way she would be able rest hell she was getting married in the morning. At 4.30 in the morning she finally gave up on sleep and decided to work on her wedding vows. She still couldn't believe that it was today. They had made it to the most important day of their lives, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Good morning Jo are you ok?"

"I am fine Lisa I just can't be believe that today is here, Virgil has been my whole world since we were teenagers. I am trying to write my wedding vows but I am having no luck with it. I can't seem to get the words out." Lisa settled herself on the bed before she spoke.

"Jo you are going to be fine, whatever you want to say will come to you. He seems a really nice guy. I have a question though. How come you get the good looking guys?" Asked Lisa with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know Lisa bearing in mind that his parents were my foster parents for six months. I think just before Lucy died they were talking about adopting me. When she died that didn't happen and Penny found me not long after that. The high school reunion feels like it was ages ago, I told Virgil about Robyn then. When I told him I didn't think that he would have believed me but he is a great Dad to Robyn now. Best of all he is going to be here for these babies as well."

"Yeah I remember that day, when Virgil broke up with you. You were a complete mess and had phoned me to ask if I could come and stay with you for a few days. It was heart breaking seeing you like that. To top it all off you had just found out that you were expecting and Virgil was nowhere to be seen." Lisa couldn't help the anger that she had felt that day, to watch her best friend so heart broken...it was awful.

"I just can't get my head around that today is happening." Jo had waited so long for this.

"Why don't you show me what you have written so far? Maybe I can give you some ideas." Said Lisa, in an effort to distract her worrying best friend. Eventually they moved downstairs, not wanting their discussion to wake anyone.

The two girls were so wrapped up in the vows that they barely noticed Grandma wander down into the room.

"Hello my darlings, I am amazed to see you two up so early. Are you looking forward to today Jo? If I am honest I would never have thought that I would be seeing one of my grandsons getting married. You know when I talked to you on the phone that day I knew you would come back to our family." Grandma couldn't help but remember back to their phone call.

_**Flash back **_

"_Hey Jo my darling, it's so nice to hear from you again. How is everything going with you?"_

"_Everything is fine Ruth, I really miss everyone over there and I didn't expect to bump into Virgil and Scott at this high school reunion. I told Virgil about Robyn 24 hours ago he seems really good with her. He's a natural." _

"_Jo when you went to live with your sister you knew that you were still a part of this family. When Lucy died you took both Alan and Gordon for us on the day we had to say goodbye to her." Ruth had always remembered just what the amazing young woman had done for their family._

"_Part of me still misses Lucy, it was her and Jeff who took me out of foster care then took me into their care for six months. I don't where I would have been without you all." She could hear Jo sigh down the phone._

"_No matter where you are Jo, you will always be a part of our family. Somehow Lucy and I knew that you and Virgil would end up together in the end."_

"_I know Ruth, thank you. I better go. I'll speak to you soon. Bye."_

_**End of Flash back**_

"So Jo what have you written so far?" Ruth queried.

"I have part of them written, I want to write more but I can't seem to come up with anything else apart from this."

"Is this what you have come up with my dear?" asked Ruth as she took the paper.

_**You're the best thing that has happened to me Virgil, maybe this is why I wasn't so sure that we would make it here. I was always afraid that you were too good to be true. **_

"These are looking good Jo but there could be more to it." added Ruth as she thought.

"I am going to write more to it but I need a few more ideas." said Jo as Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin arrived into the kitchen and walked over to the table. Lisa quickly explained Jo's problem and the five ladies sat about and began to think.

"What about? _**That maybe I don't deserve someone as pure, beautiful and loving as you. But here I am surrounded by the people that I love the most. I am so blessed to be your wife, I was born to marry you Virgil and I always will. **_You don't have to use these Jo they are just ideas." Jo had to admit that Tin-Tin had a way with words.

"I know but I think that I will use them, thanks everyone for being here today I know I still have to get to know you and Ruth but I am so grateful that you're here to support me today."

"We are just so glad to be here Jo, the more I get to know you the more I know that we are going to be the best of friends for a long time to come." said Tin-Tin as she pulled Jo into a tight hug.

"Ok everyone why don't I go and get breakfast sorted, Jo you should go with Tin-Tin and Lisa after breakfast to get ready. Penny if you don't mind I would like to borrow Parker to drive me down to the hotel with this wedding cake?" asked Ruth as she stood from the table.

"Sure that is no problem Ruth anything else please let me know."

As Ruth set about making breakfast Jeff entered the room carrying an extremely excited Robyn.

"Auntie Penny, Mummy!" said Robyn as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Were you a good girl for Granddad?" Jo smiled as her daughter nodded her head.

"Oh she was very good Jo, I just came to drop her off because I need to get back to the boys." Jeff was half dreading the sight he would be welcomed with when he got back to the boys.

"I take it they didn't get arrested then?" Asked Lady Penelope with a laugh.

"No thankfully not, Scott and John managed to keep everything under control. They wouldn't let Gordon and Alan go completely crazy which is a good thing."

"Jeff why don't you join us for breakfast? I am sure that the boys can feed themselves but if I know Virgil I don't think that he is going to be eating this morning. Don't forget Jefferson you were like this on your wedding day." said Ruth.

"If you are sure about this Mother. I am the only man besides Parker."

"Don't be silly Mr Tracy there is plenty to go around and I think that Parker will be happy to see you. After all he has been running after us the last few hours the poor guy." said Tin-Tin with a smile.

"She is right about that Jeff."

"Please Granddad stay?" asked Robyn while using the puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to.

"Ok I can stay for breakfast but I really need to get back to your Daddy and Uncles." said Jeff as he lifted Robyn onto his knee. It was official, if there was a way to get Jeff Tracy to agree to anything it was it came in the form of a little girl.

"You seem to be doing well with Robyn Jeff. How has she been?" Asked Lady Penelope.

"Yeah she been great, she reminds me off Alan when he was Robyn's age but thinking back I never spent as much time for Alan as I should have. Yes I know that Alan has college coming up and I really want to help with this."

"In other words you are trying to spend some time with Robyn to make up for not being there for Alan?"

"Yeah I guess I am in a way. I know that the subject of college is going to be hard to bring up. I want to support him." Jeff couldn't deny that he and his youngest son were often at odds when it came to pretty much everything.

"Alan will pick the right classes for him Jeff he is a smart kid."

"I know that he will." said Jeff. It was almost an hour later, just as Jeff was getting ready to leave, that Jo came gliding down the stairs in her dress.

"Wow. Jo you look incredible." smiled Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff."

An hour later everyone arrived at the church, taking their places and running a final check over everything. As Jeff stepped out of the car he held back the tears, this was the same church that he and Lucy had gotten married in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Wedding part two**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A'N: Thanks to everyone for the amazing support with this story from beginning to end. thanks for all the reviews and i am dead excited about this story coming to an end. A big thank you goes out to my beta reader Rosa241 for sticking with me the whole way. You are one in a million honey thank you so much x**_

Jeff couldn't quite hold in everything that was going through his head as he stood gazing around the church. As his eyes wandered round the church memories flooded his mind. Eventually they became too much and he walked right out of the church.

"Scott would you please go after dad? I don't know what he is so upset about, I need him here." said Virgil, clearly upset at his father walking out.

"Ok I'll go after dad, John do you think you guys can keep Virgil calm please. I could really do with nothing going wrong today." Scott headed out of the church, confused as to why his father would just leave. Walking out the front of the church he spotted Jeff walking up the path, it was then that he realised that his father was obviously upset.

"Hey Dad care to explain why you walked out like that? Virgil isn't happy and neither am I. What the heck is going on?"

"Why did Penny have to pick here Scott? You _do_ know that this was where your Mother and I got married. How hard do you think this is for me to come back here Scott?"

"Dad I don't think that Penny would have booked here if she knew. She would have done something else; can you please just put your feelings aside for today? We all need you, especially Virgil right now."

"I guess you are right Scott, I just...I just wish that your Mother was here to see this happening."

"Dad we are all going to be there for Virgil today. You already know that Mum will be there in spirit. We want to make sure that both Virgil and Jo have a great day." Said Scott as they turned back towards the church.

"Thanks Scott, I don't know what came over me. Penny did an amazing job with all of this remind me to thank her. How we did this in six months I will never know. It's so hard to believe that this day is finally here."

"Why don't we go back inside Dad and wait for Jo to arrive? I honestly think that Penny has something planned for the both of them. I wouldn't put it past her, she is good at that sort of thing." The pair finally entered the church once again to be greeted by an increasingly agitated Virgil.

"Is everything alright now?" John questioned, worry laced in his voice.

"All sorted Johnny, Virgil are you ok?" It was obvious that Virgil was freaking out.

"Nope I feel like I am going to be sick and I don't know if I will get through today. Jo means the world to me, what if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't show up? What if-" Jeff cut off Virgil's rambling.

"You are going to be find son; you are doing the right thing by marrying Jo. Your Grandmother told me a long time ago that you two should have been together and she was right."

As if on cue a figure walked into the church, someone that everyone knew at first glance. Someone that none had seen in a long time.

"I hear that one of my lovely sons is getting married today." Lucy Tracy walked into the church, smiling at the faces of her family.

"Oh my God Lucy!"

"Mum!" said Virgil in shock.

"Mum...you...we thought...you died. You've been dead for 12 years!" Scott said after several minutes of silence.

"I will explain everything to you I promise." said Lucy

"How did you know about the wedding? We have kept it more or less to ourselves with only a few close friends knowing." Asked Jeff, his mind was racing with questions but his body was in shock. How could this be happening? How could she be here?

"Well your lovely lady friend here managed to track me down so that I could be here today." Lucy gestured to Lady Penelope who was standing just behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to me and our sons. For God's sake Lucy we had thought you had died. How do you expect us to react? You left me with five young boys to bring up on my own!" Of all the emotions swirling through Jeff at this moment anger was the one that came to the surface.

"I'm so sorry...I just, I had my reasons." Lucy could still feel the tears pouring over her cheeks. "My body was never found-"

"Like that matters! For Christ sake we thought you were dead! You've been alive all this time, what the hell is going on?" Jeff was practically shouting now but he didn't care.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can we just abandon this until the wedding is over? Jo is going to be here in a minute and we don't need this right now." Surprisingly it was John who took charge and forced everyone into their seats. Sensing Jeff's anger Lucy took her place at the back of the church.

Outside the church Jo was with the other girls trying to calm down.

"Jo you're going to be fine just remember to breathe." said Lisa with a laugh trying to keep her best friend calm before going in.

"Okay, you're right. You're right of course."

"Well Jo my darling let's get you out there to your man and married shell we?" Said Lady Penelope as she led Robyn into the church. The others following behind her with Jo and Parker taking up the rear.

As the music plays Jo took a deep breath and walked down the aisle towards her husband to be.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do sir." Parker said, struggling to hold back the tears.

"Now I believe that both Virgil and Jo have wrote their own wedding vows to say to each other." The Vicar said as they got into it.

"We do sir." said Virgil as Scott handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok Virgil would you like to start saying your wedding vows to Jo." asked the Vicar.

"Jo through all the tears and struggles I always knew in my heart that we'd get here. I promise to love and protect you from this day forward. I also promise to honour, care for you as long as you will have me. My wife, my lover, my soul mate. All I am is yours." said Virgil while looking into Jo's eyes and taking his hands in hers.

"Jo, would you like to continue."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me to Virgil. Maybe that I wasn't sure that we would make it here. I was always afraid that you were too good to be true maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure, beautiful and loving as you. But here I am surrounded by the people that I love the most. I was born to love you Virgil and I always will, I am so blessed to becoming your wife today."

"Before witnesses here Virgil and Jo have shared their wedding vows to each other. I would like to ask if anyone should know why these two should not be married speak now?" Asked the Vicar, a tense moment passed through the church but thankfully no one made a sound.

"In that case I now pronounce you man and wife."

As Virgil and Jo kissed a rapturous cheer went round the church. In between the cheering Gordon leaned over to Alan and spoke.

"They finally made it, now it's party time!"

The end


End file.
